


Daddy!

by CrazyZianourryGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyZianourryGirl/pseuds/CrazyZianourryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a 19 - year old man who bought four young slaves or kids in an auction house or warehouse, "Heaven House", for his birthday. That place was introduced by his best mate, Josh Devine, who seemed to be the number one customer there for always buying slaves. The kids are innocent well, except to this two lads, Niall Horan (10) and Zayn Malik (9) and the rest are innocent. Louis Tomlinson (6), the youngest of them four had a terrible past while Liam Payne (8) was found by the owner of the auction house, Cody Evans, in the dark alleyway near the place. What's their stories? Let's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_**DADDY! : CHAPTER ONE** _

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

It is just a simple day for the town people of London. But for Harry Edward Styles, today is not just a simple day. Harry Styles is a 18 - year - old (soon to be 19) bisexual. He's into men and women but a lot into men especially young ages. He's kinky. His father owns a company that earns a million pounds every day. And by that, you can tell that he can get what he wants in just a second or one blink of his eye.

Today, Harry will celebrate his 19th birthday. His father gave him a new car and his own house as a birthday present for his big boy (Harry). Harry happily got his stuffs moved out to his new house (including packets of condom, bottles of lube, dildos and other sex toys). He is so glad because he ha now his own house. For him, it means that he can do whatever he wants. He was tired of sneaking in and out to their house. Every time he will bring a slut or a guy in their house and will have a good time, he needs to stuff a cloth to their mouths to stop them from screaming and moaning loudly. And it got up to the stage where Harry needs to put tape on a slut, one night because that f*cking slut is such a screamer. Now, it's not a problem for him. He damn got the house! And got a new car! Harry is now taking his new car for a drive test.

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

**I got my own house.**

**I got my new car.**

**I got my FREEDOM.**

I am taking my new car to some place that named HEAVEN HOUSE for a drive test. My friend, Josh (Devine) , is the one who recommend that place to me. He said that since I love to bang different guys and sluts who are actually screamers. I need to check this place out.

I stopped when I saw a sign that reads "HEAVEN HOUSE" . I quickly got out of the car and head to a big metallic door. I knocked twice then a bulky or muscular man showed up in front of me. "Are you kidding me, Josh? I can't fuck this one!" I laughed at my thoughts. And then this man spoke up..

"Hey, kid. Are you new here?!" He asked in his husky voice. It sounds like he was just giving someone a blowjob before I knocked to this door. And now he's sexually frustrated. Hahaha..

"Yea, my friend Josh recommended this place to me." I smirked.

"Do you have any ID there, kid?" with that I quickly grabbed my wallet to the back pocket of my jeans and look for my license. And give it up to him for checking that I'm not a minor. Well, I can't blame him 'cause damn I look like a 16 year old twink.

"Here," I handed my license to him. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"For your information, BJ, I. Am. Not. A. Kid. I. Am. F*cking. 19 years old!" I snapped at him. I can't wait any longer. I am very curious what's inside this house.

F*ck," he cursed. Was he talking to me?!

"You're a Styles? I'm sorry, sir! Please come in." He gestured me inside and my curiousness got even worse.

Why there were so many of rooms here? And it's like all of the people who live here are prisoners.

There are railings.

The metal doors that have a small space or hole where you can see or be able to view the person inside were locked and the person who's in was chained.

Were they mentals?!

I stopped at my thoughts when a taller man showed up. He's better than the doorman. I can fuck him senseless..

"What can I do for you, Mr. Styles?" He said in a flirty way then he smiled at me. By the way he speaks, you can tell that he is a GAY.

"Well, I don't know, Mr... " I stopped waiting for him to say his name.

"Evans. Cody Evans." He stuck out his right hand for me to shake it. The cheeky bastard smiled again.

"It's your first time here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ah, I see. Your friend, Josh, recommended this to you?" he asked again. I nodded. He was holding a piece of paper and I saw that Josh's name was on the top or should I say 1. We started to walk on the corridor.

Everywhere I looked, there are doors and you can hear moans, panting and screams. "God, Is anyone f*cking them behind those metal doors?!"

"Actually, NO, Mr. Styles. No one is f*cking them behind those doors." He smirked. Darn, did I say that out loud?!

"So, why are they screaming, moaning and panting?" I raised my right eyebrow.

"Maybe, they are masturbating their selves right now." He grinned.

"By the way, Josh Devine is our top customer here." He informed me.

"And why was that?

"He's actually here almost every day to BUY some girls who are actually screamers. Even though those girls are screamers and cost too much, he will still buy them. Well, I'm not complaining about it but I got curious how he handle those screamers!?" He joked. I laughed.

"Well, what do you like, Mr. Styles?" He asked.

"Just call me, Harry. I felt old when you called me Mister." I told him.

"Whatever you say big boy." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I like young. Not a screamer. And especially, looked hot when I'm f*cking her." I answered cheekily.

"Young?! So, you're kinky huh? We don't have any young girls here but we have 10 boys. 4 are from ages 6 - 10, they are not screamers and the rest are 14 - 16 years old that are actually can make you feel so good by just blowing you" he smirked at me.

"Shall we check the 4 lads?" I asked.

"Okay. Your wish is my command."

He said playfully. I just smiled.

We started to walk again until we stopped in front of some wooden door that has a "6 - 10 years old" sign on top part of it. He's unlocking the door. The keys made a rattling sound while unlocking it. He opened the door for me to go inside.

"They are inside. Playing maybe? I will get their files to my office in case you want to know some info about them. Be careful when you speak. They're so innocent to hear unpleasant words." He warned. I nodded.

"I'll be right back." with that, he walked out.

I'm observing the room carefully. There are toys but not sex toys just teddy bears and other kiddy stuffs. I stopped from being an observer until a cute brown headed kiddo showed up in front of me.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, giving me the most adorable look with his baby blue eyes. I was about to say 'Hi!' and touch this kiddo's head until a blond boy shoved my hand to the side.

"Hey, don't touch him!" He yelled at me. He have a pair of blue eyes, too. "Well, you can't yell at me while I'm f*cking you senseless." I thought to myself then I smiled evilly 'cause of it. I stopped from grinning like a maniac when suddenly, the little kiddo cried out loud..

"Don't cry, Lou - bear. He can't hurt you when I'm still here." he cooed then looked at me like he's going to murder me.

"Ni, why Lou crying?" a brunette boy showed up. He didn't answer until Cody showed up to the room.

"Cody, that guy made Lou cry." he said pointing at me while making the little boy calm.

"Niall, don't be rude. This guy will buy you if you're nice. And maybe, he will buy you all!" He explained then smiled at me.

"C'mere boys. I want to introduce all of you to your DADDY Harry!" He cheered up and the 4 boys sat up on the couch. The blonde boy had the little kiddo crying onto his lap.

"Okay, let's start now." Cody said..

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

**CrazyZianourryGirl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CrazyZianourryGirl


	2. Chapter Two

**_DADDY! : CHAPTER TWO_ **

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Harry, this is Niall. Niall Horan," I pointed to the blond - haired lad with the crying Louis on her lap.

"He's 10 years old. He's the oldest of them four. He's from Mullingar, Westmeath in Ireland so, he's Irish," I informed Harry. He just smiled.

"His parents sought him to us for just £50.00 a month ago. His mother said that they can't feed their two children so, they had decided to sell him." I continued then I met Niall's baby blue eyes. There are some tears wanting to come out of his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile that everything will be alright. Then, I looked at Zayn.

"This dark - haired lad is Zayn. Zayn Malik. He's 9 years old. He's from Bradford. I remembered when he first came here," I am reminiscing how Zayn came here to my place.

_***FLASHBACK*** _

"Hey, Johnny! Pick up the door! Someone's knocking!" I yelled from my office. It was an ordinary day for us. Like someone will knock then asked you how much our slaves here. But, I was wrong..

"Cody, a 7 - year old kid is in front of our door right know with a letter on his hands and it's for us." Johnny said.

"Just make him come to my office. Make sure that you will cover his ears!" I commanded. What?!? A 7 f*cking year - old kid?!? Is he insane or maybe he's lost?!?

"Hello, sir! I'm here because my parents told me too. And they said that if I got here, I will give this letter to you!" He exclaimed. I just give him a small smile then, get the small piece of paper from his hands. I opened it. And I saw these FIVE words that made everything change.

**'PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM'**

_***END OF FLASHBACK*** _

"Cody, Code, Codehhh!," I stopped from my tracks then I looked to Harry.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry. Back to Zayn," I read his files.

"He was 7 years old when he first got here." I continued. I didn't tell Harry about what Zayn's parents did because Zayn doesn't know about that.

He thought that his parents are just in a vacation for 5 years. I know it's an unbelievable reason but I also told him, "When your parents don't come back after 5 years, don't have hopes that they will ever come back. You're life is here with us." - that was the exact words that slipped out of my mouth when he was 8 years old. And surprisingly, he just nodded then play.

Now, it's Liam's turn to be introduced.

"This cute kid here is Liam," I said ruffling Liam's hair like a puppy.

"Liam Payne. He's 8 years old from Wolverhampton. I was the one who got him here. One night, I saw him walking on the dark alleyway near here. He seems lost so, I decided to bring him here." I told Harry. He looked at the little Louis that wasn't crying now on Niall's lap. And it's a sign for me to talk now about Louis.

"This baby here is Louis," I said with a smile. Then Louis spoke up.

"Yea! My name is Louweh.." He said. His two little hands are clapping.

"He's 6 years old from Doncaster and just got here a week ago." I said. Yes, it's just a week ago.

"What's his story then?" Harry asked. Louis' story can be the same with Niall's but Louis' was the worst one. Who's father can do that to his own son?!?

"A week ago, there was a man knocked on our door. Johnny, the doorman, opened it. Johnny called me from my office because this man wants to make a scene. I saw the man holding Louis on his right hand then he said 'I want a slut. Just take my son for my payment.' I just let him to pick a slut then he left Louis here. It's been a hard time for Louis and for me because he was crying for 3 days after his father left but soon he realized that these 3 little boys are his family now, right Lou - bear?" I asked him smiling.

"YEAA! THAT'S TRUE! THAT'S TRUE!" He said cheerfully. I smiled then looked at Harry. He's smiling, too. Well, I know now who's lad he will buy.

"I'm finished. Can I know now your decision?" I asked politely like I was waiting a answer from a royal person.

"Well, I want to buy them all!" He exclaimed. I am the happiest person now 'cause there is someone who bought them finally but I'm worried, too. Because I didn't know Harry. Maybe he's rough and the boys are not prepared, yet.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" I asked him with worried look.

"Yea, why did you asked?" He answered back and questioned me.

"Well, I'm just worried about the kids. They're so young to handle sex. They don't even know what's sex is." I informed him.

"It's okay! Don't worry, Cody. I will be slow to them!" He said. I sigh for a relief feeling.

"Cody, what's happenin' here?" Niall asked. He's confused. I know that he will be happy when he hear the good news!

"Uhm.. I have a good news to all of you," I said they all looked up to me.

"Mr. Styles or Harry here," I patted Harry's shoulder.

"Will buy all of you!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

**CrazyZianourryGirl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CrazyZianourryGirl


	3. Chapter Three

_**DADDY! : CHAPTER THREE** _

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

**Harry's P.O.V**

Yes, I decided to buy them all. Maybe you're wondering why I had decided to buy them all. Well, I know that they're so pretty young to have sex with me but of course, I will be slow at them. I am not the kind of guy who will fuck them at their first time they got to my house. I have many plans to do with them but not those dirty things that you were thinking by this time.

"Yay! We have OUR new DADDY! Ni, did wou hear dwat?" Louis said happily shaking Niall's shoulders a bit. He's already 6 years old but he still can't pronounce words as it is, but that makes him more adorable. It makes me feel happy whenever I see him happy. I watch and listened to the boys' conversation.

"Yea, right, Lou. I think we should greet him properly." the Irish lad said. I thought he doesn't like me. Maybe I just thought wrong. He looks nice. Then I saw that Niall and Louis are coming to me. Niall hugged me first then Louis.

"Thanks, Mr. Styles! I am really really sorry for my attitude earlier. I was just overprotective to all of the boys." Niall said, at first he smiled then he dropped his smile while saying the rest of his sentence.

"Ni, I prefew to cawl him dadee. And yea, dadee Hawwy, NiNi and Lou, sowwy.." Lou - bear?, I think that's what they called him, said. Aww, such an adorable kid!

"Ahh, yes. Thanks, daddy Harry and sorry, too!" He said. It's so hot. I can imagine now that he's moaning 'DADDY!' while I'm pounding into him and- Oh my god! 'Bad Harry! That's Bad! I thought you will not think of any dirty things you will do to them.' 'Yes, I said that but I can't help it because y'know!?' 'Ahhh, because you're a pervert - minded-' 'Hey! I'm not so f*ck off, conscience!' Oh my f*cking god! I am talking to myself again!

"Harry! Harry! Harrehhh!" Cody yelled at my face.

"Oh, what?! why?!" I asked, shocked.

"Nothing, I thought you had passed out with your eyes opened.." He said then laughed.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They're already packing their stuffs," he said.

"But before you take them home, you need to sign some papers and pay a small amount," he said then winked at me.. Oh no, they're not cheap so I will not pay a small amount. I know that smirk, it will be expensive that's for sure.

"Okay!" I just faked smile to him. Then I walked with him until we reach his office.

I had signed some papers like agreeing that I will be their legal guardian and others that were related to parenting matters. Do all of you want to know how much did I pay? _( The readers said YES!)_ 'Uh-mm, £5,000 .. each of them costs £1,250 and they're 4, just multiply it by 4 the answer is £5,000 ..' _(The readers gave Harry a warm of applause)_ 'Wow! I didn't know that I have some stock knowledge in Math!'

So, I just sat here on the couch where I first met them. I'm waiting for them to finish their packing and come out from that door. 'Yea, Harry you need to have a very very long patience. It's a part of it, don't you worry.' I said to myself. Obviously, I'm talking to myself a lot so get used to it. LOL!

After an half - hour of waiting, they finally came out. But, they only have small luggage's each. What took them so long?

"What took you so long inside, lovelies?" I asked them with a confused look.

"Uh-mm,-" Niall spoke but cut - off by Louis.

"We pwack awr stuff dwen we pwayed and feww asweep!" Lou said cheerfully. He smile widely. I know that his smile might kill me! It giving me a heart attack when he smiles.

(A/N: For those readers, who can't understand what had Louis said it was 'We packed our stuffs then we played and fell asleep!')

"Oh, okay! Are all of you ready to go home?" I asked them and they all shouted..

"Yesssss!" they shouted at me. I just smiled at them.

"So, what are you waiting for, munchkins. Let's go!" I gestured at the front door. We are all ready to come out but Cody stopped us.

"Mr. Styles, that was not the right way. Here is the right way." he gestured at the back door. I'm confused for a while but then realization hits me. When we walk from here to the front door, it means that we will walk on the corridor where the kids can hear the moans and they will asked many questions about it. 'Ahh, Harry, common sense please.'

We are already outside the warehouse, now. We walked outside. Once we got to my car, I opened the back door. I gestured the 4 lads to come inside. Louis hopped in excitedly.

"Are you ready to see your new house, babies?" I turned my body to face them since I was on the passenger seat.

"Yessssss! But I'm not babwy dow!" Lou chuckled. The boys laughed so, I laughed, too. Louis is still a baby.

**_(Lou's Google Translate: "Yes! But I'm not baby though!)_ **

"Okay, bub, whatever you say." I pressed his cheeks before leaning my back to my seat. I opened the window and saw Cody standing outside, worried but smiling like an idiot.

"Don't worry, Cody. Just like I said, I WILL BE SLOW AT THEM," I said, emphasizing the capitalized words.

"And by the way, thank you!" I added. I smiled at him.

"I will mark your words, Mr. Styles. And by the way, you're welcome!" He said and waved us a goodbye. I looked at the boys and opened their window for them to say goodbye to Cody.

"Bye-bye Codwy!" Louis said.

"Bye Cody!" Niall said.

"We will miss you!" Zayn and Liam said at the same time.

"Bye, lovelies! Be good to your new dad! Obey him always!" Cody answered back then he waved us a goodbye.

We made now our way to my- I mean OUR house.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

**CrazyZianourryGirl**


	4. Chapter Four

_**DADDY! : CHAPTER FOUR** _

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**Harry's P.O.V**

We were now in front of our house or should I say mansion. I saw Fred, my guard, and he opened the front doors for us.

"It's already late, Mr. Styles," he said.

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked. I didn't know that time flew past.

"To be exact, Mr. Styles, it's already 10:32 in the evening. Did you take your lunch and dinner already?" He answered.

Oh, okay we didn't notice the time. Don't blame me! It's so cute when I heard the boys' giggles. It's like all of the things they had saw around the mall are all new to their sights. I can't believe that their parents are that evil to not show these adorable munchkins around the mall so, I think it's better for them to have me than to have those disgusting parents.

"Uh, yes! Can you please let us in, now?" I asked him with my most polite expression. Well at least, I tried.

"Yes, sir!" He said. And opened the gate for us. I drove off to our balcony and park my car there.

I shake Niall's shoulders a little to wake him up.

"Ni, love, wake up." I said almost whispering because Lou might wake up.

"Ugh, Are we here, now?" He mumbled sleepily. He rubs his eyes repeatedly.

"Can you please wake up the boys? I'll carry Lou to our room." I requested him. He nodded then start waking up Liam and Zayn. I carefully lift Louis on my arms but it's not enough. His eyes slowly opened.

"Dada?" he called. 'Dada' ? nice name!

"Yes, baby?" I said kissing his hair softly. We're now walking on our way to our room. The maids already locked the door after we came in.

**_(A/N: So here's the start of the smuttiness, I don't know if it that is a word, and fluffiness of the story. So, everyone, this author's note is a WARNING! This part contains underage boyxboy materials. But on this part, a mild not wild underage boyxboy visuals that you can imagine.)_ **

"Dada, I don't wike kiswing on haiw. The bwoys kiws me here." He said pointing to his lip. Did the boys kissing him on the lips? Really?!

**(Lou's Google Translate: "Dada, I don't like kissing on hair. The boys kiss me here.)**

"Okay, bub," I kissed his lips. I heard him moan. It kinda' turns me ON. Even though he's just a kid, I can say that he really know how to kiss. Maybe the boys taught him. But for now, I will enjoy this feeling.

I have been carried away from our make out session then I accidentally bit his bottom lip. He gasped and pushed my shoulders slightly. Signalling me to put him down. Suddenly, I put him down and he ran to Niall that was holding Liam's and Zayn's hands. Lou is now crying onto Niall's chest. GUILT flows to my nerve right know.

'Harry! What have you done?!' 'You said that you will be slow at them but what did you do? You bit his f*cking lip!' I blame myself over and over again. I stopped blaming myself when I saw Niall kissing Louis on the lips.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**CrazyZianourryGirl**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CrazyZianourryGirl


	5. Chapter Five

_**DADDY! : CHAPTER FIVE** _

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**Niall's P.O.V**

I was walking with Liam and Zayn on our way to our room. Daddy was holding Louis. 'Is dad really kind of rich person?' I asked myself. Then, I heard Liam sobbing behind me. I didn't noticed that I left them behind.

Oh btw, back to the warehouse Liam and Louis are the babies. And Zayn and I are the grown ups or big boys. Last time, Cody said that we should take care of the boys. Well, Zayn and I have a secret. Can we trust you? (The reader said yes) Uhmm, okay, after my parents sought me to Cody, I met Zayn. Cody said that he was already here for 2 years and he's nine years old. It was east to be friend with Zayn. He's nice and he trusted me. One week had passed, Cody starts to teach us things specifically sexual things. And many ways how to pleasure other men. He also taught us the different kinds of kisses. Then, Liam came and a week after that, Lou came. Cody said that we need to care of them. So, that's what we did. When they're crying or hurt, we are the one who will make the sadness go away or in other words, MAKE THEM FEEL GOOD. By means of kissing them or giving them hand/blow jobs. And back to the warehouse, we had done that for MANY TIMES.

"Why are you crying Li?" I heard Zayn asked.

"I'm scared, Zaynie," he answered.

"But why-" Zayn didn't finish his sentence when Liam gave him a peck on his lips and then I saw Lou was running towards us.

I kneeled down and I opened my arms widely for Lou. He jumped on my arms, wrapping his arm on my waist and nuzzling his head on the crook of my neck. I heard him sobbing.

"Why are you crying, love?" I asked kissing his temple.

"D-Dada-a, h-hurt w-wip." he stuttered and he starts to cry harder. What?! Daddy bit his lip! Maybe it was just an accident. I will ask him later.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry, Lou-lou. Do you want me to kiss it better." I offered. He nodded. I slowly leaned in to his lip. Our lips met. I'm the one who's in control since Lou is a baby. Only lips are involved to this kiss so, it means NO TONGUES AND NO TEETH ARE INVOLVED.

Back to the kiss, it lasts for a minute and I pulled out. I smiled to Louis.

"Is your lip better now?" I asked tracing his bottom lip with my finger tip.

"Yeaa, thaks Niwall!" He exclaimed then peck my lips.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. I saw dad went to that room. We should keep going." Zayn said pointing to some door. Maybe 3 meters away from where we standing right now.

We walk inside the room and put our luggages on some side.

The shower was on, meaning dad was taking a bath. Being the oldest...

"Change to your pajamas now, guys. It's already bed time." I commanded. They did what I said. Well, I change into my blue pajamas. And now, we're all ready for bed time.

"Let's go to bed now." I yawned. I heard the bathroom door open. It means that dad was finished. We saw daddy Harry coming to his closet in his boxers only.

"Goodnight, Niall." Zayn mumbled.

"Goodnight, Ni." Liam yawned.

"Goodnight, Nini." Lou grinned then yawned.

"Goodnight, babies." I reply to them. Then Daddy spoke up.

"Goodnight, munchkins. Sweet dreams. Sleep tight, kay?" He asked while slipping a shirt on his bare chest.

"Okay, Daddy." We all said. He smiled and kissed Zayn's and Liam's foreheads and he mumbled 'I love you' to then. When it was Louis' turn..

"I'm sorry, baby. Daddy was just carried away a while ago. Daddy didn't meant to hurt you. Can you forgive daddy? I promise, I won't do that again. I love you." He promised.

"Okay, daddy! I wove you too." Lou smiled. Daddy kissed his temple and closed his eyes slowly. It's now my turn..

"Ni, love, we need to talk." He said with a serious face.

Did I do something wrong?

"Why, daddy? Did I do something wrong?" I asked curiously. My hearts was beating fast.

"No, baby! We just need to talk about something." He said. I nodded and get out of the bed slowly so that, I can't wake the boys up.

I followed Daddy Harry until we stopped to a room. He gestured me to come in. I did what he had said. I heard the door clicked, means that dad locked it.

"Come here, baby. Dad need to ask you something." He said tapping on his lap.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**CrazyZianourryGirl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CrazyZianourryGirl


	6. Chapter Six *Warning* !Narry Alert!

**_DADDY! : CHAPTER SIX_ **

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**Harry's P.O.V**

I'm a bit nervous about asking him why the hell he kissed Louis. I think that maybe when I asked him he will freak out or will upset because of me. I can't stand that but my curiousity overpowered than my mind.

So I just smiled at Niall, ruffling his hair as he sat on my lap to forget my nervousness. Again, I had seen him kissing Louis, and wanted to talk to him about it. It seemed like he knew more things than the other boys did, and by things I mean were sexual things.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" Niall asked, looking up at me with his big blue eyes. He looked scared, so I kissed his forehead and shook my head.

"You're not in trouble, baby. Don't worry." I said softly, knowing that I should be treating him and the other boys gently. They're still just kids after all. And I'm just going to ask him about his kiss with Lou, that's all!

I smiled at Niall, rubbing his back gently until he seemed to be calm enough. I know that this was the right time to ask him. It's now or never! Go, Harry! You can do this! You just need to ask him! I took a deep breath before saying the words I need to say.

"I saw you kissing Louis." I told him and his eyes widened. Wow! He was shocked at his own actions.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry.. W-was that wrong? Co-" he stuttered but I cut him off because it's like he's going to cry.

"No, sweetie, no." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can kiss anyone that you want, alright?" Niall nodded a little, biting his lower lip.

"Can I asked you something, dad?" he asked. I hummed in response.

"Hmm?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you too, Daddy?" he asked innocently, (If he's still innocent after kissing Louis) looking at me through his lashes.

"Yeah, baby. You can kiss me, too." I said, cupping his cheeks gently and looking into his eyes. Wow! I'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. Before I knew it, I felt a soft pair of lips against mine. Niall was kissing me, and he was doing it very well for a little boy. It suprised me a lot. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling closer. He was a lot smaller than me, (Of course, Styles that's because you're older than him!) but it wasn't awkward at all when we kissed. The kiss was slow and passionate.

The kiss got more heated after a few minutes. Niall's tongue forcing its way past my lips. 'What a dominant kid!' I thought to myself. He was exploring my mouth skillfully, brushing his tongue against my own and making a moan that escaped from my lips because of pleasure he was given to me by this time. It seemed like Niall knew exactly what was the right thing to do to make me feel good. My hands travelled down to his small bum and squeezed it gently, making him squeak in suprise against my lips. I wasn't planning on going all the way with him, though. Not yet, at least. I want to show all of the boys that they can trust me first, and then make love to them or in other words have sex. Louis, of course, wouldn't be involved in very sexual things. He's too young and I didn't want to hurt him maybe when he got older. And maybe Liam shouldn't be involved in very sexual things, too... He seemed too scared and innocent. He's like Louis. They're to young but still I love them and-

"Oh!" I moaned again, feeling Niall's small hands snake under my shirt.

"Daddy..." he whispered against my lips. 'Sexy!' I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"Can I make you feel good?"

Make me feel good?! It looks like Cody already taught the boys some things while they were with him. It shocked me, he said that I need to be slow at them and now, one of the boys was asking me if he can make me feel good?! WTF!

"Yeah, baby. Make Daddy feel good." I whispered back, and then Niall pulled away, unbuckling my belt and undoing my trousers, pulling them down to my knees.

He bit his bottom lip, looking at the bulge in my boxers and let his hand ghost over it. I was already half-hard, or whatever you want to call it, from the kissing, and I am sure it wouldn't take more for me to be fully hard.

Niall looked up at me with those innocent blue eyes as if he was asking me for a permission to remove my boxers and free my c*ck. 'What a polite boy!' I praised him on my mind. I nodded to him and smiled, running one of my hands through his hair as he slowly pulled my boxers down, exposing my erection and making me sigh for a little feeling of relief.

He wrapped his small hand around my base and licked his lips, leaning down and licking a long strip along the underside of my length.

"Ohh..." I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Niall closed his eyes and took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. I looked down at him and moaned, loving how his lips stretched around my cock.

"You're so good, baby." I breathed as he took more in his mouth, stopping when he couldn't take it anymore. I was too big for him, I knew that.

He started bobbing his head up and down, his hand stroking the part of my cock that wasn't in his mouth. I tugged at his hair, grunting and throwing my head back. This was probably one of the best blowjob's I'd ever been given.

Niall let his tongue swirl around my cock as he sucked and bobbed his head, making me moan again in pleasure. His free hand moved to fondle with my balls, and I bit my lip, not wanting to be really loud in case one of the other boys was in their room that was two rooms away from us and would hear us. That's why I'd also locked the door. I didn't want anyone to interrupt us.

I soon felt the familiar warm feeling rise in my stomach and tugged at Niall's hair.

"Baby, Daddy's gonna come in your mouth, yeah?" I breathed and he hummed in response, sending vibrations to my cock. That was enough to drive me over the edge. I moaned loudly as I came in his mouth and he gagged, trying to swallow as much as he could. He opened his eyes and pulled away, some of my come were dripping down on his chin.

I panted softly, lapping up the come with my thumb and bringing it to his mouth, watching him as he sucked on it and cleaned my finger.

"Was I good, Daddy?" Niall asked, his voice was hoarser than before.

"Yes, baby. You were great." I smiled, stroking his hair gently.

"Daddy loves you."

"I love you too, Daddy." he smiled tiredly, pecking my lips.

"Wait, Ni. Who teach you how to do this stuffs?" I asked him, hoping that he will answer.

"What do you mean 'stuffs', Daddy? As in kissing and the blowjob?" He asked me back.

"Uhh, yes." I answer. "Now, answer my question, babe." I added.

"Uhmm, it was Cody, Dad." He said sleepily. Oh, its late already. He need to have his sleep now.

"Oh, okay, love. Just go to sleep now. We will talk about this tomorrow, kay? Goodnight, NiNi." I said. I kissed his small nose.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" He mumbled sleepily. His eyes are closing slowly.

I'm tired, too. I decided to have some sleep but I stopped when I heard some faint crying outside the room. I slowly get off of the bed, not wanting to wake Niall up. And I open the door slowly, I'm already outside the room. I heard the faint cries were from the boys' room. I slowly walked to the room. Every time I'm getting nearer to the door, I slowly recognized the voice. Then it hits me! The owner of the voice was LOUIS! OMG!

I rushed to the bed and hugged him.

"What happened, baby?" I asked him kissing his hair...

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**CrazyZianourryGirl and Myrto**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CrazyZianourryGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CrazyZianourryGirl


End file.
